Episode 4523 (11th December 1998)
Plot Natalie comes to terms with shopping her son to the police. Kevin tells her that she's got nothing to blame herself for. Tony returns after a night at the police station to tell Natalie he despises her for having him arrested. Fred chases Greg for the two months rent he owes. Les returns from hospital to a welcome from his family. Gail is furious to see the party and rips down his "Welcome home" banner, telling him that he doesn't deserve a welcome for spreading evil lies against Martin. Ashley is pleased when Zoe returns from her retreat but is stunned when she reveals that she's been chosen by Nirab to have a baby. Tyrone finds the front and back door keys to No.7 and plans to use the house as his den. Tony is furious when Natalie tells him that she flushed his drugs down the toilet. When he calls her a cow she slaps his face and tells him that he makes her sick. She writes him a cheque to pay off his debts and tells him it's all he's ever going to get off her; he's dead as far as she's concerned. Ashley tells Zoe it's obvious that Ben just wants her for sex. She tells him that he'll never understand and packs, saying they're finished. Natalie returns to work at the Rovers. Maxine tells Sally that she's glad Greg's finished with her as it'll show her she can't go stealing other women's men. Ashley is distraught as Zoe leaves with Ben to live at the Etheric Foundation. Cast Regular cast *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt Guest cast *Ben Andrews - Burn Gorman *Marcus Wrigley - Joseph Jacobs Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Lee Warburton as Tony Horrocks. *Stage and screen star Michael Crawford makes an uncredited cameo appearance in a scene in the Rovers Return Inn as a customer ordering a drink from Betty Williams (pictured in background above). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zoe makes a decision about her relationship with Ashley. The Platts accuse Les of lying. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,210,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes